


My Sweet Transvestite

by malfoys_minx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, past crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoys_minx/pseuds/malfoys_minx
Summary: When movie night unexpectedly revives an old but deeply precious memory in Bucky's brain, it doesn't take much to persuade a red-faced, but no less eager, Steve to spill all the raunchy details of the way they once played together.Note: This is not a Rocky Horror fic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	My Sweet Transvestite

"All I'm saying," Tony declared, waving his bourbon at the TV where Tim Curry was strutting his way through 'Sweet Transvestite', "Is that the man looks good in women's underwear."

"Steve looks better." Bucky murmured from beside him, just as Steve brought his own glass to his lips.

Choking on his drink, Steve raised shocked eyes to find his boyfriend staring back at him looking slightly stricken at what he'd just, apparently unintentionally, revealed.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Tony demanded, spluttering over his own badly timed mouthful of alcohol, before making a show of pausing the movie and turning overly interested eyes on Steve.

"I didn't think you remembered that." Steve flushed hotly, but he kept his attention on Bucky, pointedly ignoring Tony and pretending not to see the appraising look Natasha was shooting him from across the room. 

"You mean it's _true_?" Tony all but shrieked, his voice cracking slightly at what Steve suspected was a sharp jab from Pepper's elbow.

"We used to play." Bucky continued quietly, waving a hand at Steve's chest. "Before this."

"Yeah." He confirmed, catching Bucky's fingers out of the air and squeezing them.

There was a squeak from Tony, followed by a scuffle and Steve knew his face could probably rival the colour of the star on his boyfriend's arm, but he didn't dare break the moment, not if Bucky was starting to remember something like this, something that had been such an intimate and pivotal part of their lives together. After all, there wasn't a whole lot that Bucky remembered from before and Steve knew how sensitive he could be about it. He'd quickly learned not to bring up the past and instead he'd tried to focus on helping Bucky make fresh memories. 

In that he'd been rather more successful than even he could have hoped. After everything that had happened Steve had barely dared to dream that they might find their way back together and yet here they were; together in every possible way. Of course, their relationship now was not the same as it had been then and it wasn't just Bucky who wanted to build their lives on who they had become, rather than the long distant past. Still, as happy as Steve was, it was hard sometimes, being the only one who truly understood what they had once been to each other. 

"And after?" Bucky questioned, his face twisting as he struggled to reclaim more of his memories, but Steve shook his head no.

"Don't worry, Cap, it's never too late. You can get all sorts online these days, even-"

Whatever else Tony had intended to say was cut off abruptly and there was another scuffle that culminated in him being physically dragged from the room by Sam and Natasha, the latter's hand clamped firmly over Tony's mouth.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Pepper told them, before joining the others in the elevator and letting the doors close behind her, thankfully relieving them of a still muffled Tony.

"Sorry." Bucky grimaced when they were finally alone.

"Don't be, I can handle Tony." Steve assured him. "And I'm glad things are still coming back to you."

"Not much." He admitted with an awkward shrug, frowning as he clutched fruitlessly at the memory. "I had this picture pop up in my head, but I can't remember when or why or what we were doing or anything, just you and how you looked."

"You used to like it."

"Tell me about it?" Bucky asked hesitantly.

"Really?" His brows shot up in surprise.

Of course, it wasn't unusual for Bucky to ask for confirmation when he remembered something new; simple, straightforward queries that enabled him to fill in the gaps around something that had come back to him, but he was always specific. He wanted basic facts and figures, no emotion, no wider context, nothing deep or complex. Steve didn't think he'd ever asked such an open ended question before and he had no idea how to even begin answering.

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately." Bucky elaborated quietly. "I didn't want to gamble what we could have now on a futile attempt at getting back what we lost, but I guess it's been a while now and I think we're doing ok so far?"

"Bit better than ok, I reckon." Steve grinned, lifting Bucky's hand to his lips and pressing a kiss against his knuckles.

"Yeah, exactly." Bucky smiled back. "So I was thinking maybe we could talk about it more now?"

"Build on the present with the past, instead of the other way around?"

"Something like that." Bucky agreed before smirking suddenly. "So go on, give me all the raunchy details."

Immediately Steve turned scarlet, prompting a delighted laugh from Bucky.

"It's not funny." He groused, scrubbing his hand over his face as he fought the wave of embarrassment. He'd never been good at talking about this sort of thing. That had always been Bucky's territory, with his filthy mind and even filthier mouth. Steve had learned an awful lot from him back when they were young, even before their relationship had shifted beyond friendship.

"It's a little bit funny." Bucky teased. "I still don't know how you can get so adorably flustered _talking_ about sex, when you're more than happy to ambush me in the shower having already fucking _fingered yourself open_ for me."

" _Buck._ " Steve groaned, even as his brain helpfully supplied him with a whole host of heated images from that very morning.

"C'mon Stevie, please? For me?" Bucky wheedled.

" _Fine_." He sighed loudly, twisting his lips into an exaggerated pout for good measure.

"You can take it slow." Bucky offered magnanimously, his mouth twitching with amusement over Steve's dramatics. "Go from the very beginning and tell me how it all started?"

"Yeah, ok." He agreed, turning serious as he struggled to push past his ridiculous self-consciousness. After all, he wanted this just as much as Bucky did, wanted Bucky to remember, even if it was only a fragment or two and this... This was a story he wanted Bucky to hear more than any other.

Sucking in a steadying breath, Steve finally began to speak. "You came home once with an old dress of your sister's. She'd torn it too badly to repair and your Mom gave it to us so we could use it for rags or something."

"Bandages, probably." Bucky interrupted with a laugh. "You got through enough of them."

Steve rolled his eyes, but it wasn't as though he could argue the point, so he let it slide. "We ended up goofing around with it." He continued instead. "You held it up against your chest and asked me if it suited you, so I said you'd never get it over your shoulders. Only then you tossed it at me and said you bet it would fit me just fine."

"So you put it on?"

Steve nodded. "I just wanted to make you laugh, but Christ, Buck, the way you looked at me..."

"I think I remember." He said slowly. "It was blue with white spots or flowers or something? And you spun round in it to make the skirt swirl around those skinny little legs of yours."

Steve nodded. "You called me 'doll' and asked me to dance, then twirled me around the room like I was one of those dames you used to take out and I _loved_ it. I loved being in your arms, having all your attention on me. It made me feel so special and even though I knew I shouldn't want to be with you that way, I couldn't help myself. So I let you spin me around and I laughed it off when you winked at me and kissed my hand. I pretended that it was just a bit of fun, that it didn't mean anything..." Steve hesitated for just a second, taking a moment to breathe before giving Bucky one of the raunchy details that he'd asked for. "That I wasn't rock hard for you..."

"So what happened?" Bucky pressed, voice gone deep and husky.

"I tripped, because I couldn't dance for shit even with you leading me, and you caught me up tight against you to stop me falling, only my..." He forced himself not to look away, even as he stumbled over his words. "Well, I couldn't hide it, not when I was pressed right up against your side. I tried to pull away, but you wouldn't let me go and I was so scared I couldn't even look at you. You weren't having that though, you hooked your finger under my chin and tipped my head up until I _had_ to look at you and-"

"I kissed you." Bucky interrupted, his whole face lighting up with the memory. "That was the first time, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was." Steve grinned delightedly back at him. "In the middle of the living room, while I was wearing your sister's torn up dress."

"Sounds kinda hot." Bucky smirked, tugging on his hand until Steve shifted closer to him on the sofa.

"Oh yeah?" He happily cuddled up against his boyfriend's side, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Yeah..." Bucky paused, his brow wrinkling in concentration. "I kept holding you close while we danced, closer than I should have, maybe, but you were looking up at me with those big baby blues and you felt so delicate in my arms..."

Steve snorted helplessly at that and Bucky shot him a smile even as he tugged a little harder on the thread of his memories.

"I wanted to take care of you." He added after a moment. "But then you nearly fell and you got spooked."

"I thought you'd be disgusted." Steve admitted quietly.

"I wasn't, was I?" Bucky frowned, trying to remember. "I can't have been. I remember looking down at you and wanting to kiss you so bad and..." His frown deepened, until he gave up with a sigh. "What happened? I didn't just plant one on you, did I? Tell me I was a little more suave than that?"

"You told me to calm down, that you weren't going to hurt me." Steve shook his head. "As if I'd have ever thought that. I thought you'd leave, hell I was terrified you were going to walk out the door and never come back, but I knew you'd never hurt me."

"I beat you up pretty bad not so long ago." Bucky pointed out with a grimace, his left hand clenching and unclenching in his lap.

"That wasn't you, you know it wasn't." Steve told him firmly, threading his fingers through Bucky's metal ones.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, but let it go for once. "So go on, what happened?"

"You told me it was ok, that it wasn't just me and then you pulled me against you so I could _feel_ it wasn't just me. Then the next thing I knew you were kissing me and I couldn't get enough of you."

"You were like a limpet." Bucky told him with a startled laugh as another memory came back to him. "You clung to me like you'd never let go."

"I wouldn't have if I'd had any sense."

Bucky's smile went soft as he got to his feet, tugging on Steve's hand again. "C'mere, doll. Dance with me."

"JARVIS, a little music?" He called out as he followed the pull of Bucky's hand, melting slightly at the gentlemanly press of lips against his knuckles.

" _Very good, sir._ " The reply was followed by the sweet strains of an old song he half recognised and at that Bucky pulled him closer, starting to sway them slowly to the sounds of the past. 

"Given you must be at least twice as heavy, you're a lot lighter on your feet than you were then." Bucky chuckled as he twirled Steve under his arm. 

"I still can't dance for shit though." 

"You just need someone to teach you the steps, you'd pick it up in no time." Bucky spun him around again, before tugging Steve in tight against his chest. "Don't sell yourself _short_." He added with a snicker.

"Short, eh?" Steve teased back, pressing even closer until their height difference was more apparent. 

He only had a couple of inches on Bucky, but this close it was enough to make the other man look up slightly to meet his eyes. 

"You think I never danced with a tall dame?" Bucky asked, turning them neatly on the spot. 

"You'd dance with anyone with a pretty face."

"True that." Bucky agreed, pulling him close again and raising a hand to cup his cheek. "So tell me. What happened after I kissed you?" 

"We ended up on my bed somehow, I think you must've carried me there, but I was too busy clinging to you to pay much attention to anything else. You kissed me for ages, until I could barely breathe and then you shoved the dress up around my waist, dragged my underwear off and pulled me on top of you."

"Fuck, I remember that." Bucky interjected. "You were sat on my legs, thighs spread wide, dress bunched up around your waist and you were trying to get my pants undone, but your hands were shaking so much you couldn't get the button through the hole." 

"You didn't help." Steve told him. "Just watched me struggle with a smirk on your face." 

"It was hot." Bucky admitted with a grin. "I loved seeing how badly you wanted me." 

"Well no thanks to you, I got them open eventually and then you pulled me forward so we were pressed together and…" 

"And?" Bucky encouraged when Steve trailed off, nibbling self-consciously on his lower lip.

"I guess you wanted to touch me as much as I wanted to touch you, 'cos we both reached out at the same time and our hands got all tangled together. It was awkward as hell and horribly embarrassing and the best thing that had ever happened to me." He confessed, flushing even redder at the memory. 

"We got each other off?" 

"Yeah. It took us a minute, but we managed to twist our fingers together properly so we could move easy and after a couple of tries we got a decent rhythm going…" 

"I wish I remembered that." Bucky frowned. "Was I a gentleman at least? Did I make sure you came first?" 

Steve let out a surprised laugh. "Is that why you did it?" 

"A guy should always make sure his girl is satisfied before he gets off." Bucky's lips twisted up with just a hint of a smirk. 

"Your girl, huh?" Steve shook his head fondly. "Well you did make sure of it. You were very insistent about it, in fact."

"Good." Bucky stated, looking so earnest that Steve couldn't help leaning in for a kiss. 

"Hey Stevie?" Bucky said a little breathlessly when they finally came up for air.

"Mmm?"

"You still didn't explain why I remember you wearing pretty little panties."

Steve immediately went scarlet, earning himself a wolfish grin from his amused boyfriend.

"It all kinda escalated after that." He admitted. "I never cut up the dress like I was supposed to, I kept it so I could wear it sometimes. Your face always used to light up so bright when I put it on for you and you made me feel so special, I wanted to make you feel special too.

"It took me weeks to save up enough and another few weeks to find the courage to go to the store." He chuckled at the memory. "Tony's right, the internet makes things so much easier. I must've walked thirty blocks just to be sure I wouldn't bump into anyone we knew."

"And what did you buy?"

"Those 'pretty little panties' you seem to remember so well."

"Not well enough." Bucky lamented with a pout that Steve couldn't help but kiss away.

"It was your birthday." He continued when he finally pulled back. "You were working all day, but you promised you'd be home as soon as your shift was over, so I got all dolled up for you. I wore the dress and my new panties, I even bought some lipstick."

"Did you like it?" Bucky asked suddenly, looking slightly pained. 

Steve shrugged. "I liked being able to do something special for you." 

"So it was all for me?" He still looked troubled and he was no longer swaying them to the music. 

"Well no, not entirely. I liked the way you looked at me when I dressed like that. I liked how that made me feel." 

"But if I hadn't liked it, you never would have done it." Bucky pressed.

"If you're asking if I got a kick out of wearing women's clothes, then no, but I got a _real_ kick out of turning you on. Still do as it happens."

"You're impossible." Bucky griped, although he began to move again, not quite dancing, but not motionless either. 

"Hey, we do not kink shame in this relationship." 

"I have no idea what you just said." Bucky frowned. 

"You liked me dressing up like a dame, I liked getting you all hot and bothered and that ain't nothing to be ashamed of. For either of us."

"Impossible." Bucky repeated, but there was a reluctant smile on his face as he turned them around in a slow circle. 

"Do you want to hear the rest of this story or not?" Steve teased. 

Bucky nodded. "I want."

"I was waiting for you when you walked through the door like a proper little housewife and your whole face lit up when you saw me." Steve remembered fondly. "You didn't even stop to take off your boots, just marched across the room and pulled me into your arms. Told me you were gonna mess up my lipstick real good and then you kissed me like it was all you'd been thinking about all day." 

"It probably was." Bucky admitted, licking his lips as his eyes dropped to focus on Steve's mouth. "It's all I think about now, anyway." 

"Yeah?" Steve rasped, twisting his fingers in Bucky's hair and pulling him close. 

If Bucky replied at all, it was lost as he closed the last of the distance between them, pressing their lips together. They kissed for a long while, forgetting everything but the feel of each other, even as they continued to move slowly around the room. 

"Then what'd I do?" Bucky asked against Steve's mouth when they finally broke to draw breath. 

"You lifted me clean off my feet and carried me bridal style into the bedroom. Only when you set me down on the bed, one of the rips in the dress got caught around your hand and it made the whole thing ride up to my waist." 

"And I finally saw what you had on under it." Bucky breathed as the memory came back to him. "Christ, Steve, you looked so perfect and I couldn't believe you'd done all that just for me." He swallowed hard suddenly at whatever his brain had thrown up and stopped moving entirely. "You made me feel so special, so important, so damn _happy_ . I was so sure that I didn't deserve it, but I _wanted_ to deserve it. I wanted to deserve _you_ and I realised…" 

"What?" Steve pressed gently when he didn't seem inclined to continue. 

"I realised I was in love with you." Bucky finished on a breath. 

Whatever he'd expected Bucky to say, that wasn't it. Of course, in some abstract sort of way he'd known that Bucky loved him, in much the same way he'd been certain that Bucky understood how deeply Steve cared for him in return, but they had never vocalised it. Back then it had never even occurred to him to mind and it was only now that he realised quite how much it would have meant to him to have the memory of those words to hold on to through all the years when he'd thought Bucky was lost to him forever.

"I still love you, you know." Bucky added quietly when all Steve seemed able to do was gape mutely back at him. "I know I said I wanted to take this slow, but it just… It goes too deep. I don't think I know how to be me without loving you."

" _Bucky_." Steve whispered, the name dropping from his lips like a prayer. "I love you so much. _So_ much." He hesitated, still wary of pushing Bucky into moving too fast, but then they'd already come this far... "I know things have changed a whole lot, but you should know that I love you for who you are now just as much as I ever loved you for who you were then. _More,_ even. You're the strongest, most incredible person I've ever known and if you let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy."

"Well this got a whole lot more intense than I meant it to." Bucky blew out a breath before grinning suddenly. "So how about you make me happy right now by doing your tomato impression again and telling me more about those sexy little panties?" 

"Christ, I love you." Steve declared helplessly, smile so wide he thought his rapidly reddening face might split open with it. 

"I know." Bucky smirked. " _Panties_." 

"Ok, ok!" He laughed a little breathlessly. "Where was I?" 

"Lying sprawled across the sheets with your dress around your waist and, if I remember right, your cock already leaking against pretty pink silk." Bucky told him huskily. 

"Right." Steve licked his lips, shivering when Bucky's eyes followed the motion, before forcing himself to continue with his story. "As soon as you saw what I was wearing, you tried to climb onto the bed with me and I told you off for not taking your boots off first. You just stared at me like you didn't even understand what I was telling you, so I pushed you back and knelt down on the floor to do it for you. I didn't mean anything by it, but then I caught the look on your face as you watched me on my knees and I…" Steve turned scarlet as he recalled how brazen he'd been that day, wondering how on earth he was going to get the words out. 

"Now I really wanna know what you did." Bucky murmured, running his thumbs over Steve's burning cheeks. 

"I grabbed hold of your belt, pulled you closer and asked if you wanted to mess up my lipstick a bit more." He admitted in a rush.

"Fuck, _Steve_." Bucky groaned, forehead dropping forward to rest against his. "I'm surprised I didn't come right then."

"You didn't." He chuckled. "But you did grab your belt out of my hands and drop your pants faster than I've ever seen you do it before."

"Then what?" Bucky demanded, gripping Steve's hips hard and angling them so that he could feel the rigid length of the other man's cock pressing insistently against his own. 

"Then you messed the fuck out of my lipstick." Steve grinned, the shamelessness that only ever came to him when he was really fucking turned on _finally_ beginning to break through his self-consciousness. "You ended up with bright red smears all over your cock. It was kinda hot, actually."

"You're killing me." Bucky groaned, burying his face in Steve's neck. "Don't stop."

"I made you come like that and then afterwards you laid me down on the bed, stripped me out of my dress and kissed me all over. You kept running your hands over my panties like you wanted to get me out of them, but couldn't quite bring yourself to do it. The silk was soaked through from the way you kept pressing your mouth against me, but you still wouldn't take them off. I must've tried to do it myself half a dozen times, but you kept stopping me, pinning me down until I gave in and let you do whatever you wanted."

"You loved it." Bucky told him, though Steve wasn't sure if he remembered or if he was simply reading into the heat of Steve's tone. 

"I did." He agreed. "You were driving me crazy and I wanted to come so bad, but at the same time I didn't want you to ever stop." 

"So how did I finally do it?" Bucky questioned huskily. "How did I make you come for me?" 

"You teased me for so long that you were ready to go again and once I realised _that_ , I begged you to fuck me." 

At that Bucky moaned loudly, grabbing hold of Steve's ass and grinding up against him hard. "I fucking love it when you beg."

"I'd noticed." Steve laughed breathlessly. "Is that what it's gonna take to get you to fuck me now?" 

"It might be." Bucky told him as he began to walk Steve back towards the sofa. "But we don't have any lube in here and I don't want to wait. I want to make you come right here." 

"Tony would be horrified if he knew."

"All the more reason to do it." Bucky smirked, shoving him hard enough to send him tumbling back onto the couch cushions.

He'd barely had a chance to right himself before Bucky was there, pushing his thighs apart and dropping to the floor between his knees. 

"Keep talking." Bucky ordered as he went to work on Steve's belt. "What happened then?" 

"You lay on top of me and started grinding down on me." Steve's breath caught on a moan as Bucky's hands finally found their way under his clothes. "I thought you were gonna make me come like that and I wanted- _Fuck, Bucky_."

"Keep talking." He repeated as he wrapped his hand more firmly around Steve, beginning to stroke lazily up and down his length. 

Steve cursed again, his head falling back against the sofa, but he obeyed, words falling breathlessly from his lips. 

"It felt so good and I was already so close, but I wanted more, wanted you inside me. I told you if you didn't take off my panties and fuck me right then I was never gonna wear them for you again. You said I would never do that to you, so I told you to try me and- _Oh G-d, Bucky,_ _please_."

"Keep. Talking." Bucky demanded roughly even as he leaned forward again, licking another stripe up Steve's cock.

"You're going to be the death of me." He groaned as Bucky drew back, looking up at him expectantly. "I don't even know what I was talking about anymore."

"You were threatening me, apparently." Bucky ducked out of reach when Steve made a wild grab for his head, laughing wickedly. 

"Fuck knows why, not like that ever worked before." He sucked in a ragged breath, chest hitching when Bucky gave him a squeeze. "You got the vaseline out then and for just a second I thought I'd won, that I'd finally found some leverage over you, but you just slid your hand into my panties and opened me up without even pushing them down and- _oh fuck yes, do that again._ "

"Nope." Bucky grinned, rocking back on his heels and pulling his mouth out of Steve's reach yet again. "Keep talking."

"I will, I promise, just _please_ …" He nearly sobbed, trying to thrust into the loose circle of the other man's fist only to find his hips firmly pinned down by an immovable metal hand. "G-ddamn it, Buck, you're just as much of a tease as you were then, driving me fucking crazy. You want me to beg? Is that it? Christ, Bucky, please, _please,_ just do _something._ Touch me properly or suck me or-"

His words cut off with a garbled moan as Bucky leaned forward suddenly, sealing his lips around the head of Steve's cock and tonguing at the tip. He held the position for just long enough to get Steve's hopes up that _this_ time he wouldn't leave him hanging, only to inevitably pull back _again_ , releasing him with an audible pop and a dark look. 

"Keep talking, Stevie." Bucky warned. 

"I will, I will." He promised desperately, keening when Bucky rewarded him by pressing a line of wet kisses along the underside of his cock. "I told you how close I was." He panted, forcing the words out before Bucky could get it into his head to stop again. "That I didn't think I could hold back much longer and would you please, please just fuck me, _please_." Steve begged, not even sure he was talking about the past anymore. 

"Want me to suck you?" Bucky asked and Steve laughed slightly hysterically at the frankly ludicrous question. 

" _Please_!"

"Keep-" 

"Talking, I know." Steve cut him off, crying out as Bucky wrapped him up in the wet heat of his mouth. " _Finally…_ " He gasped, shivering when Bucky hummed around him, and he continued quickly, not willing to give the other man the slightest reason to pull back. "Finally, you gave in and gave me what I wanted. You slicked yourself up, stripped off my panties and filled me all the way up."

"You gonna fill me up now, Stevie?" Bucky murmured pulling back just long enough to get the words out. 

"Fuck _yes_!" He groaned, hands tangling in Bucky's hair in a desperate attempt at keeping him in place. "I'm so close, Buck, I can't… Please don't stop, _please_."

Bucky raised an eyebrow, but mercifully didn't try and pull back, continuing to work him over with his mouth while Steve could do little more than babble incoherently. It didn't take long after that. If there was one thing Bucky had always been alarmingly good at, it was working Steve up to such a degree that he came embarrassingly fast when Bucky finally stopped teasing and now was no exception. With a hoarse shout of warning, Steve came hard, his whole body trembling as he emptied himself into Bucky's hot mouth. 

"You're so fucking good at that." He muttered breathlessly as he lunged forward suddenly, shoving a rather smug looking Bucky onto his back on the floor and following him down. "Torturing me until I can't hold back." Straddling Bucky's thighs, he made quick work of his pants, dragging them down just far enough that he could get his hands on Bucky's leaking cock. "It was the same that night, you know. I think you only managed about half a dozen thrusts, before I was coming apart around you, but I wouldn't let you stop. Begged you to keep going till you came inside me."

"Fuck, _Steve_." Bucky moaned, tugging him down for a quick kiss as he thrust urgently into his fist. "Keep talking, please just keep talking."

"Yeah?" Steve murmured against his mouth. "You like that a lot, don't you. Hearing me tell you how much I want you, how perfect it feels when you're inside me, how crazy you make me. Well you wanna know what _I_ like?" Steve paused to press their lips together, but didn't give Bucky a chance to reply. "I like making you come." He dropped his voice to a throaty whisper, earning himself a garbled cry. "You gonna come for me, Buck?"

"Yes! Fuck, yes, yes, _Steve_!" 

"Come for me." He repeated and Bucky did, his whole body arching with pleasure as he spilled into Steve's hand. 

"Wow." Bucky chuckled once he'd caught his breath. "We should do this more often." 

"What? Hijack movie night to have sex in the living room?" 

"Well that too." Bucky grinned. "But perhaps we can take another stroll down memory lane sometime." 

"Because you want to talk about it, or because you want an excuse to get me to talk dirty?" He was half teasing, but there was an element of seriousness to his question too. 

"Both." Bucky assured him. "If you wanna tell me all about how you got yourself ready for our session in the shower this morning, I'd be delighted to tease you into doing it." He shot Steve a wicked grin. "But this felt good too." He admitted, hesitating for only a moment before plowing on with a determined expression. "I didn't realise how much it would mean to me to have these memories back, even if I can't remember as much of the detail as I'd like. If you're up for it, I don't think it could hurt to talk about it some more; about how we used to be with each other back then." 

"I'd like that." Steve admitted, his heart in his throat. "I'd like that a lot." 

"More or less than making me come?" Bucky teased. 

"I don't like _anything_ more than that." He chuckled, pressing a kiss against Bucky's jaw. 

Bucky grinned back, only for his expression to morph into an almost predatory smirk as something caught his attention over Steve's shoulder. "You really would look better in that outfit, you know."

"Oh?" Steve glanced back, considering the image of Tim Curry still frozen on the screen behind him. "Would you like that?"

Bucky's spent cock jumped against his hip and Steve chuckled. 

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?"

" _Yes_." Bucky breathed, dragging him down into a heated kiss. 

"Well I guess there's no reason we couldn't make a few new memories to go with the old ones." Steve murmured when they finally broke for air. 

"You'd really do that for me?" 

"I'd do _anything_ for you, Buck, you know that." He shrugged. "And besides it's not like I haven't done it before." 

"Yeah, but…" Bucky waved a hand at him. "You're Captain America now." 

"You think Captain America can't pull off silk panties?" Steve demanded, voice filled with mock offense.

"Oh fucking _hell_ , that's a mental image I'll take to my grave." Bucky groaned. 

"Play your cards right and I might just make it a memory." Steve told him heatedly, muffling Bucky's desperate moan with the hard press of his lips. 


End file.
